


Devil May Cry

by XDemented_SacrificeX



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bad Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Creepy, Demons, Developing Relationship, Devils, Evil, Evil Twins, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDemented_SacrificeX/pseuds/XDemented_SacrificeX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Devils never cry,” the vampire teen said with a sly smirk plastered on his face. The prince scowled at the other male and folded his arms across his chest. “Well… Devil may cry.” He whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil May Cry

I ran through the rain, which was smacking hard onto the ground. My feet splashed in puddles with each step, and I couldn't tell what the water was running down my cheeks.

_Was it my tears? I don't like crying._

I heard cackling ahead of me, then stopped dead in my tracks. "Are you crying?" A voice asked. I gasped in shock as soon as I felt someone's cold breath puff against my neck. "Who are you? What do you want?" I whispered. I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind and someone's face bury in my neck. "Why are you crying?" He asked, avoiding my questions. I sniffed and leaned back against him, not really caring who this stranger was. Oddly, I felt a sense of love and compassion towards this person. It sounded like a boy my age. Thirteen, perhaps?

"O-Once I start... I can't stop..." I whimpered. The boy jerked me around, giving me a good look of his ruby, red eyes. They were filled with concern, but only for a moment until they turned into anger... Maybe hoping I'd fear him.

He smiled a toothy smile at me, revealing his fangs, which still needed time to grow. "Vampire," I mumbled under my breath. "Are you scared of me?" The boy asked, leaning in close.

Yes, vampires did kill my parents... But I was nowhere near afraid of them!

"No... I don't fear you. If you're here to kill me, than go ahead and do it! But you'll cry over the guilt!" I snapped. “Devils never cry,” the vampire teen said with a sly smirk plastered on his face. I scowled at him and folded my arms across my chest. “Well… Devil _may_ cry.” I whispered.

His eyes widened for a moment, but he covered it up with a snort. "Oh yeah?" He hissed. "Did you... Or did you not kill my parents?" I asked, changing the subject. The boy rolled his eyes and turned around to face a tall tree, leaves dampening from the rain. "I don't kill... I guess you can say that's why I ran away, too... Did you run away?" He turned back around to face me with a questioning brow raised. I slowly nodded and approached him. "Vampires killed my parents... Now they're sending me to this orphanage; a place I don't want to go. The lady is mean there. Let me guess... Your family is the type of vampires that kill, kill, kill, and kill, yes? Am I in the ballpark?" I questioned.

"Swinging for the other team," he mumbled under his breath.

A slight blush crept up on my cheeks at how he was somewhat right about that statement.

"S-So, you ran away because you didn't want to fall under their footsteps, yes?" I asked. The boy nodded slowly and leaned in. "Blood isn't my favorite food, you know? I only drink the shade of red," he eyed my cheeks. "Your blushing is a very cute shade of red, you know?"

I gulped and looked away. "Just kill me... Go ahead... I don't really want to live in this world anymore," I said barely above a whisper. The boy smirked and leaned in towards my right cheek. He opened his mouth, hissing as his fangs popped out to attention, ready to strike. I shut my eyes tight and clutched my fists together. He leaned in more, but did something I wasn't expecting.

He kissed my cheek...

His lips stayed there on my cheek for a good few minutes, then he pulled away and looked at me from under his lashes. "Wanna go somewhere? You don't have to go to that orphanage just yet." He whispered. I gulped and stared deeply into his eyes. "Do you have some place in mind?" I asked, fumbling with my fingers. He looked away for a moment, contemplating the thought, then turned his attention back to me. "I do," he said.

The boy held his hand out and smiled kindly at me. "Shall we?"

My eyes widened as I stared at his hand. "Are we gonna fly?" I questioned slowly. "Yes, my Wendy," he leaned in towards my ear and whispered, "Come... Come fly away with me to Neverland, Wendy. I guarantee that you will never ever have to suffer again."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I stared into his eyes. He was serious.

I slowly took his hand and flashed him a small smile, assuring him that I would be okay. He smiled back and pulled me close to him. "Hold on," he demanded. I clutched onto his damp shirt tightly, then he set off into the night sky, clutching me in his arms.

"What's your name?" I asked, burying my face in his chest as my fear of heights started to overwhelm me. "Marshall Lee." He mumbled. I looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Lee?" I asked. He looked down at me then looked back up to see where exactly he was flying to. "No one calls me Lee." He said slowly. I nodded slowly, but couldn't make the smile on my face die down. "Lee," I repeated, letting my tongue get used to the name. "I like it."

Marshall smiled slightly and glanced down at me. "And what's your name, Wendy? Is it Wendy? Please tell me its Wendy," he chuckled. My eyes widened slowly. "I'm... I'm a boy," I hesitated. Marshall gasped and dropped me.

I screamed as loud as I could, flailing my arms and hoping there was something or someone I could grasp on to. "LEE!!" I screamed.

Soon enough, I saw a boy with dark, shaggy hair flying as fast as he could to reach me. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the impact, but then I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me and zoom back up as if we were on some type of roller coaster. On instinct, I had wrapped my arms around the person who caught me and gripped onto them for dear life. "Crap, dude! I am so sorry! I-I thought you were a girl- I mean... Your hair is pink! You look like a girl to me, so I just assumed... Glob, I'm so sorry! I promise, that will never happen again! I didn't mean to drop you- Gah! Can you forgive me?!" Marshall panicked, clutching onto me tightly. I slowly looked up at him, catching the glimpse of worry in his eyes. I nodded slowly and nuzzled his neck, taking in his scent. He smelled like strawberries.

"I-It's okay... I'm fine, don't worry." I muttered, although I was shaking like a chihuahua. Marshall held me close to him and buried his face in my hair. "I almost let you die... I would never intentionally hurt someone like that. Just know that, Wen- Um... What's your name..?" He said. I looked up at him again and took a deep breath. "Prince Gumball..." I said slowly.

Marshall Lee smiled slightly and took a deep breath. "See? That still makes me think you're a girl. Can I check?" He asked. My eyes widened and my face felt like it had caught fire. "Wha-?!" Before I could finish, I slipped from Marshall's grasp and started falling again. "Gah! Gummy!" Marshall called out, flying back down and quickly catching me. I clutched onto him tight and buried my face in his chest. "S-Sorry, I panicked." I stammered. Marshall chuckled lightly, and I felt one of his cold hands travel their way up my shirt. "L-Lee!" I yelled, trying to smack his hand away. "Hang on." He hissed, feeling up to my chest. "Are you sure you're not just a flat chested girl?" He asked. I pushed him away, and before I could fall again, he grasped onto me. "Easy now! I'm just wondering!" He snapped.

I glared daggers at him and pouted. "Last time I checked, I was a boy!" I exclaimed. Marshall raised a brow, "And when exactly was that?"

That smart ass...

"I'm a boy!" I yelled. Marshall shrugged and started flying again with me in his arms. "If you say so. I'm not lying when I say I'm going to check once we get to our destination." He said. My eyes widened, then I felt my cheeks heat up. I nodded slowly, giving up on arguing with him as we made our way to wherever he decided to take me. "How old are you..?" I asked slowly. "I dunno... Thirteen or fourteen maybe? You?" Marshall replied. I looked down at the lake we were flying above. "I'm thirteen," I mumbled. Marshall nodded slowly and flashed me a small smile. "We're here." He said, flying back down to the ground. He slowly put me down, then I looked up at the old abandoned house. "What is this place?" I asked slowly.

"Simone's house..."

"Simone..?"

"She was my caretaker, while my mom and dad hunted for their prey, and blah, blah, blah. They were never really around, so it was just me and Simone."

"What happened to her?" I regret asking, but my curiosity was getting the best of me.

"She burned here... The house caught fire and she was in it when it happened.."

I frowned and hugged Marshall's arm. "I'm sorry, Lee. Um... Was there a funeral..?" I asked. Marshall nodded once, "but I didn't go. I couldn't bare to see it." He muttered. My frown grew deeper, then I smiled big. I rushed to stand in front of him, holding both his hands tightly in mine. "Than let's go to her grave tomorrow! I'll be there with you the whole time!" I exclaimed. Marshall's eyes widened, then he looked me up and down curiously. "Wow, Wendy... We just met today, and you're already the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said slowly.

I raised a brow and looked around once I heard some noises in the bushes. "Am I?" I questioned. Marshall looked around as well, probably hearing the same noise. "Yes, you are. Um... Thank you. Sorry, I'm not really good with talking to people- Uh, can we go inside now? I'm getting a weird feeling out here. We can continue the discussion inside." He said, his voice shaking little.

I nodded once, then he immediately grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the old, abandoned house. He closed the door behind us and grabbed a flashlight, which was on a small shelf. "You must come here often, huh?" I asked. Marshall nodded and turned on the flashlight. "Sometimes I run here just to get away. I sleep in my room upstairs... I have blankets and everything in there. Um..." He chewed on his bottom lip and started leading me upstairs. They creaked, and I was honestly getting an old haunted house vibe from this place. Marshall opened up the door to a room and sighed. "Simone let me sleep in this room. Guess we both lost something we really care about, huh?"

I nodded slowly and walked over to the pallet of blankets, which was supposed to be where he slept, I'm guessing. I sat down and looked up at him. Marshall hesitated before sitting down next to me and shining the flashlight all around the room. "How long have you been a vampire?" I suddenly asked. Marshall glared at nothing in particular and shrugged. "I guess I was born like this." He mumbled. I nodded slowly and looked out the window, listening to the rain hit the glass and fall onto the roof. "This house didn't burn completely down." I said slowly.

"Nah... Just got fried to death."

"Why did you seem like you hated me when we first met?"

"You looked like a damsel in distress... I'm a softy when people start to cry."

I scrunched my nose up. "Does that only apply to girls?"

Marshall slowly shook his head and looked at me. "No... Anybody, really. That's why I came to you when I heard you crying. I tried to make it look like I wasn't really concerned as to why you were crying in the first place... But that was kind of hard to do, I guess. Was it because of your parents? Were they killed today?" Marshall's voice was filled with concern, and that made me smile. But then my smile faded as I remembered what exactly happened earlier today. I looked away from his gaze and stared at my hands in my lap. "Yes... They were killed today... I came home and saw vampires eating them up like they haven't eaten in weeks," I looked up at him with sad eyes. "You'd never do that, right?"

"Wendy, the thought of even tasting someone else's flesh is just repulsive to me."

I glared, "I told you, I'm not a girl."

Marshall chuckled lightly and laid down on the small pallet, staring up at the ceiling. "Wendy... It's catchy, don't you think?" He looked at me and smirked. "I still don't believe you."

My eyes widened and I started crawling away from him slowly. "Marshall... No. Don't-"

Before I could even protest, Marshall had tackled me to the floor. "Lee! Let go of me!" I snapped, struggling to get out of his grip. "Come on! Just let me check! If you're a guy like you say you are, than you should have no problem with this!" Marshall exclaimed, trying to take my shirt off. "You already checked!"

"Well, not good enough, so hold still!"

Marshall laughed and pinned me down, holding my wrists above my head as he straddled my hips. "Haha!" He said. I felt my face redden, then I looked away. "I-I'm very self-conscious of my body," I whimpered. Marshall stopped trying to undress me then looked down into my eyes. I tried to not make any direct eye contact, but I could feel his gaze practically drilling holes into me. "Look at me." He said. I hesitated, but soon obliged and stared right back into his eyes. "Your face is very feminine," he whispered. "But your actions are not."

I blinked a few times, trying to process what he was saying. When I didn't answer, he grinned and looked down.

I followed his gaze and blushed deeply. "Girls don't get-"

"Shut up, you meanie!" I cut him off. Marshall threw his head back and laughed. "Do I turn you on or something?" He asked, his laughter dying down. "Are you attracted to males?"

I looked away and pouted. "It's none of your business."

Marshall nodded slowly and got off of me. "Sorry," he muttered. I sat up and shrugged a little. "Don't worry about it," I laid down on the pallet, then Marshall laid down right beside me. He threw the cover over us and smiled slightly. "Get some sleep, Wendy." He smirked. I grumbled something under my breath, then turned to lay on my side, so my back was facing Marshall. "Don't call me that." I mumbled. I felt Marshall shift a little under the blankets, then his cold arms wrap around my waist. I shivered a little, "Marshall... I'm cold."

Marshall held me close as I closed my eyes. "Where were you when I was outside?" I asked slowly. "In a tree," Marshall mumbled.

"Which one..?"

"The one with those beautiful shaped leaves..."

I smiled slightly and shifted, so that I was now facing Marshall. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Vampires don't sleep, do they?" I questioned. Marshall chewed on his bottom lip and slowly shook his head. The smile remained on my face as I closed my eyes again. "So, you're just going to watch me, huh?" I asked. I felt Marshall nod, then his grip on me tighten. "Yes... I feel like I should protect you."

"Why?"

"I think those vampires had a reason for killing your parents... I don't feel like you should be left alone, Gummy..."

I gulped, but soon relaxed in Marshall's arms.

_I'll be safe in his arms._


End file.
